A rotary impingement cleaning apparatus generally operates by discharging a high pressure flow of a cleaning liquid through rotating nozzles to impinge and clean the inner wall of a container or vessel. The body of the cleaning apparatus is rotated around a first axis while the nozzles rotate around a second axis, the second axis being oriented angularly to the first axis, often in perpendicular relation. Depending on the particular container or vessel and the stored materials therein, the cleaning liquid will be drained or recycled through filtration apparatus.
With high pressure liquid flowing through the cleaning apparatus, the liquid also strongly impacts internal parts of the apparatus causing the initial parts impacted by the liquid to be driven at a high speed. To reduce the speed to a degree that allows the cleaning apparatus to perform a thorough cleaning of the interior vessel walls, the speed is reduced, typically by internal gearing. The gears are therefore subjected to substantial stress and will, over time, wear and malfunction. Ultimately, replacement of gears and related parts, e.g. bearings, is required.
The process of replacing gears and related parts in this fairly intricate apparatus involves time and skill. Often, the user of the rotary impingement cleaning apparatus will entrust the part replacement function to the apparatus manufacturer, placing the apparatus out of service for an extended period of time. It is therefore understood that there is a need for a rotary impingement cleaning apparatus having parts that are subject to wear, e.g. a gear train, that may be readily replaced on site to allow the apparatus to be quickly returned to service.